Songs Of Love
by As Perversas
Summary: Os casais tem sempre sua trilha sonora especial. Por mais que o tempo passe, eles sempre se lembraram da primeira musica que dançaram, aquelas que eles ouvem para momentos mais... românticos. Em momento pósbrigas... reconciliações... e reencontros.


**_Songs_****_ of Love_**

por Lisa Black e Isabelle Potter

_Os casais tem__ sempre sua trilha sonora especial. Por mais que o tempo passe, eles sempre se lembraram da primeira musica que dançaram, aquelas que eles ouvem para momentos mais... românticos. Em momento pós-brigas... reconciliações... e reencontros._

**James voltou a atenção para o relatório ao que parecia ser a sétima vez. Suspirou resignadamente. Sétima vez em que se distraia em seu trabalho e era a sétima vez em que se pegara pensando nela. ( "Por que nela? Por que sempre ela?" ).**

**-Onde você esta Lily? - a pergunta ecoou pelas paredes do escritório, mas ele não obteve nenhuma resposta.**

**Largando a pena e os relatórios de lado. Enterra o rosto nas mãos e fita a mesa a sua frente por entre as frestas dos dedos entreabertas. O silêncio continuava a reinar naquela sala, já que, àquela altura, todos ainda estavam em seu horário de almoço. Mas ele não sentia a mínima fome. Aliás, ele só ingeria os alimentos por pura e simples "obrigação" de repor as energias gastas pelo corpo.**

**Desde que não mais a viu, um nó se apossara de sua garganta e ele sentia constantemente um aperto no peito, reflexo contínuo de seus pensamentos. ( "Como ela estaria? Estaria sozinha? Estaria namorando? Casada? Triste? Feliz? Estaria ferida? Havia perdido a memória? Se isolado do mundo? Estaria... morta?").**

**James engoliu em seco. Era a única explicação plausível para o desaparecimento dela. Não a via desde quando? Desde a formatura? Buscou em sua memória. Não, desde a morte dos pais dela.**

**Ele lembrou-se de quando soubera da notícia. **

**Lembrou-se também de ter passado noites e mais noites em claro com uma vontade imensa de procura-la. Uma vontade imensa de tê-la em seus braços. Uma vontade imensa de consola-la até que não sobrasse nenhum resquício de lágrimas naqueles lindos e maravilhosos olhos verdes que ela possuía.**

**Lembrou-se de como aquele olhar o afetava. Lembrou-se da maneira que desejava ter aquele corpo junto ao seu novamente. Tudo nela o atraia... e o repelia ao mesmo tempo. **

**Não era de agora que James sabia que ela o odiava mais do que tudo no mundo – principalmente depois do que ele fizera. E foi esse pensamento que o fez desistir de procura-la naquelas noites em que ele desejou consola-la. Cria firmemente no fato de que, se assim o fizesse, não faria bem algum a ela e só a faria sofrer mais ainda.**

**Um novo suspiro se fez presente. Não agüentava mais sonhar com ela, não agüentava mais pensar nela. Não agüentava mais ficar sem saber o paradeiro dela.**

**Num gesto rápido, ele se levanta e passa a andar em círculos pela sala. Ele tinha, precisava, ansiava, desejava, _necessitava_ de notícias dela.**

**Mas nunca as obteve. Entrou em contato todos os amigos e conhecidos dela. Freqüentava os prováveis lugares em que ela poderia estar. Até mesmo espionara algumas vezes a casa da irmã dela - apesar de duvidar seriamente que um dia ela aparecesse por lá.**

**Nada. Nenhuma notícia. Nenhuma aparição. Nenhuma prova de que ela ainda pudesse estar viva. E esse fato levava sua sanidade ao extremo.**

**Sentindo-se sem forças - e um pouco zonzo de tanto rodar pela sala - o rapaz deixou-se desabar na cadeira e suspirou nervosamente. Espiou os papéis espalhados em cima da mesa, lançando-lhes um olhar de descaso e ao mesmo tempo aflito - pelo fato de não ter feito quase nada a manhã inteira e o Moody por sua cabeça a prêmio por causa disso. Tomou um grande gole de café e mal se importou com o fato da bebida já estar fria ( Quem se importa quando a mente está em outro lugar? ).**

**Correu o olhar dos pergaminhos até as fotos dos comensais na parede à sua frente ainda com a xícara em seus lábios. ( Algum deles a teriam matado? A capturado? ). Seus olhos brilharam tristemente e ele tomou o resto do conteúdo da xícara num gesto quase que doentio.**

**Ia enlouquecer de vez a qualquer minuto, ele sabia. Não estava mais agüentando isso. Há anos não a via e isso era realmente preocupante.**

**Colocou a xícara em cima da mesa - não se importando com o fato dela ter manchado alguns pergaminhos. Girou a cadeira para que ficasse de frente para a mesa. Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente. Segurou-os. Fitou o teto distraído. Suspirou.**

**-Esquece, James, esquece. Esquece essa garota de uma vez por todas... antes que você acabe consigo mesmo...**

**Não havia ele mesmo prometido a si mesmo que a esqueceria depois da noite de formatura em Hogwarts? Ele mesmo não dissera que entre eles, nada daria certo? Por que isso agora? Por que todas essas lembranças? Por que essa constante aflição? Por que não arranca-la dos seus pensamentos e do seu peito de uma vez por todas?**

**Tentou voltar seus pensamentos inteiramente na morena ( e olha que ele _ainda_ estava trabalhando... Mas, por que se importaria com o trabalho agora? ) que o estaria esperando àquela noite. Tentou pensar nas suas formas excitantes. Suas pernas grossas. Seus seios fartos. Sua pele macia. Seus lábios rosados e tentadores. Seus olhos negros. Seus longos cachos que lhe caiam até os ombros. Sua voz doce e provocativa. Na maneira que o beijaria...**

**Mas não sentiu absolutamente nada. Nenhum mísero arrepio. Nenhuma espécie de excitação. Aquela garota não era nada comparado a Lily Evans. Ela até podia fazer as mesmas coisas, mas jamais seria da maneira que seria com a sua doce ruivinha - mesmo que atualmente fosse só em sonhos, ele sabia perfeitamente como era. Sabia que tudo fora da maneira com a qual ele imaginava, o que o deixava ainda mais louco pela ruiva.**

**Num gesto possesso de raiva, ele segura a xícara e a joga na porta a sua frente.**

**Sirius****, que abria a porta naquele exato momento. James o viu se abaixar rapidamente. Sirius sentiu o objeto passar raspando sobre sua cabeça. A xícara se quebrou com um estrondo na parede. Sirius a observa. Volta o olhar para James. ( " Podia te-lo machucado. Mas, o que me importa agora? A minha morte talvez... seria muito ruim morrer?").**

**-Ah, boa tarde para você também. - Sirius murmura emburrado.**

**-Nada de brincadeiras, Sirius, eu não estou bem. – Sua voz saiu trêmula ( Para onde fora o James Potter de anos atrás? Estaria ele esquecido em algum lugar de sua mente?).**

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa, James?**

**A porta foi fechada. Silêncio. Os passos de Sirius ecoaram sobre o chão de pedra. Uma cadeira arrastada. Um novo suspiro.**

**-O que foi agora, Pontas? **

**James fitou Sirius com um olhar soturno. Riu desgostoso.**

**-Não lhe vem ninguém em mente, Almofadinhas?**

**-Lily Evans?**

**-Nossa como você adivinhou? – sua voz saíra amarga. **

**-Pontas, Pontas... eu não já disse para tentar esquece-la? Cara, isso está te matando gradativamente... – O olhar dele era preocupado ( O que ele entendia de amor? ).**

**-Sirius, e você não acha que eu venho tentando fazer isso nos últimos, hum... quatro anos? – se encararam firmemente. James abaixou o olhar. – Se eu ao menos soubesse como ela esta... - ele suspirou. ( Era somente isso que ele pedia... ao menos isso. ) - Ninguém sabe sobre ela, Sirius?**

**Sirius**** revirou os olhos.**

**-Já é a segunda vez que você me pergunta isso hoje, James. E, como sempre, a resposta é não. Lily Evans sumiu do mapa... literalmente.**

**-Mas que droga! - ele praticamente gritou.**

**-E toda santa vez você sempre exclama a mesma coisa. Eu já te falei, se você quer tanto acha-la, bota na sessão de desaparecidos.**

**James olhou feio para Sirius. O amigo gargalhou.**

**-Não teve graça Almofadinhas. Ah, e muito obrigada pela consideração. Eu estou aqui sofrendo e você fica aí, a rir da minha cara.**

**-James, quantas vezes eu preciso te dizer que eu falo sério quando eu digo para você fazer isso? É a melhor maneira de achar a Lily, já que isso te aflige tanto!**

**James resmungou algo ininteligível. Cruzou os braços. Sirius riu um pouco mais e fitou a mesa distraído.**

**-Nossa, você realmente não possui "nenhum" trabalho para fazer, não?**

**-Ah, não enche. - ele murmurou. - Como você espera que eu pense em outra coisa se eu só penso na Lily?**

**-Isso tem a ver com o último ataque de Voldemort?**

**Ele assentiu levemente. Sentiu os olhos arderem.**

**-Aquele corpo carbonizado. Ninguém conseguiu reconhece-lo. E... alguém foi levado. - novo suspiro. - E se a levada fosse ela? E se a pessoa morta... for ela?**

**-Não acho que tenha sido a Lily. Ela não se entregaria assim tão fácil... ou se entregaria?**

**A porta se abre novamente. Sirius se levanta da cadeira em que estava sentado e se dirige rapidamente à sua mesa.**

**Frank, Alice e mais uns três rapazes passaram pela porta conversando animadamente. Sirius apenas troca um olhar com James e murmura um "Conversamos depois".**

**James assentiu levemente. Um novo suspiro. Voltou a atenção para os relatórios. Sentiu ânsias de rasga-los. Seu olhar bate numa gigantesca e enorme rodela amarronzada no lugar onde antes estivera a xícara de café. O desespero conta toma dele. ( Como deixara isso acontecer? ).**

**-Aconteceu alguma coisa aqui, Potter? - Alice rapidamente perguntou. Ele ergueu o olhar e a encarou. Novamente aquele olhar preocupado. Abaixou a cabeça novamente. - Aquela xícara quebrada lá na frente, ela...**

**-Não foi nada, Longbotton. - .murmurou sem ao menos erguer o olhar dos relatórios. Agora eles estavam mais manchados ainda com sua tentativa inútil de limpa-los. Esquecera-se de usa a varinha. E não era agora que a usaria. Podia tentar quando sua mão se cansasse. Deixaria-os então em melhor estado do que estava agora. - Não foi nada.**

**-Eu pirracei o James pelo fato dele ter manchado alguns relatórios - Sirius rapidamente apontou para os pergaminhos de James.- E ele acabou querendo me matar por causa disso.**

**Alice riu fracamente. James percebeu que ela lançou um olhar para Sirius. Ela sabia que aquilo não era verdade. Não havia naquela frase nem um pouco de verdade.**

**-Acho melhor voltarmos ao trabalho, antes que o Moody resolva mudar o seu lema de "Vigilância Constante" para "Trabalhem mais e falem menos".**

**James revirou os olhos. Riu um pouco. As gargalhadas dos amigos ecoaram em sua mente. Sentiu-se um pouco mais feliz.

* * *

**

**_As luzes do salão principal exibiam um brilho tênue e cristalino. James sorriu fracamente. Observou o teto encantado. As estrelas brilhavam intensamente, até mesmo as luzes distantes que piscavam da discoteca improvisada no meio do salão não o atrapalhou naquele sublime momento. A mão que ele entrelaçava estava um pouco suada. O maroto abaixou o olhar. Sorriu para a ruiva ao seu lado._**

**_-Vai ficar tudo bem... – ele exibiu um sorriso . Lily sorriu constrangida em resposta._**

**_-James, sinto que todos os olhares estão voltados para nós. – ela soltou um longo suspiro. – Eu aceitei sair com você tem apenas uma semana. E, desde que as pessoas descobriram, ficam me olhando como se eu fosse alguém de outro mundo! – ela completou num sussurro._**

**_-Lils, é normal. Você não gritava para todo mundo que me odiava profundamente? Que preferia sair com a lula gigante a ter que sair comigo? Que eu era um idiota desprezível? Nessa ultima semana nós não fizemos nada mais além de conversar, como se fossemos antigos amigos de infância. Alguns ainda tinham esperanças de que eu não fosse com você e, consequentemente, estivéssemos disponíveis para eles. – ele piscou o olho para ela._**

**_-Tem toda razão... – ela murmurou novamente._**

**_-Está nervosa, Lily? – ele perguntou. Sorriu galanteador._**

**_A ruiva assentiu levemente. Ela pigarreou. James a enlaçou pela cintura. Lily corou fracamente._**

**_-Essa noite será inesquecível... – ele sussurrou rouco no ouvido dela. Lily soltou um fraco riso._**

**_-Será mesmo? – ela voltou o olhar para encara-lo._**

**_-Quer provas? – ele se aproximou lentamente. Preparou-se para beija-la. Ela desviou os lábios._**

**_-Eu não gosto disso... – ela sussurrou. – Me faz achar que você está apenas se exibindo para os outros, por enfim ter conseguido sair comigo. _**

**_James suspirou resignadamente. Deu de ombros. Sabia que com Lily, teria que ir com calma... com _**_muita** calma. Durante aquela semana em que conversaram civilizadamente, ele bem que tentara beija-la de vez em quando, mas sempre recebia a mesma resposta em troca... e isso o estava cansando.**_

**_-Entendo. – ele tentou murmurar calmamente, mas sua voz tremeu um pouco. – Quando você quiser, Lily. – "Muito tímida e insegura" ele pensou emburrado._**

**_Ele se separou dela. Retomou uma de suas mãos. As manteve entrelaçadas. Passaram direto pela pista de dança. Procuraram por uma mesa mais afastada – e vaga. A ruiva sentou-se num dos vários sofás prateados em formato de um U, espalhados ao longo do salão. Lily tocou nas pétalas douradas das rosas do vaso em cima da mesa. Sorriu._**

**_-Dumbledore fez um bom trabalho, não? A ornamentação do salão ficou magnífica! – ela voltou o olhar para James. Ele sorriu fracamente em resposta._**

**_-Hum, ruivinha. Quer beber alguma coisa? – ele perguntou docemente._**

**_-Ah, não por agora, obrigada. – ela desviou o olhar. Lily passou a fitar as pessoas ao seu redor._**

**_Sentiu-se um pouco contrariado. Sem mais escolhas sentou-se ao lado dela e fez o mesmo. O que viu não lhe agradou muito. Todos os ocupantes das mesas ao redor deles estavam se beijando "comportadamente". Mais desagradável ainda foi o fato de que seu amigo Sirius Black estava entre eles. Ele fitou o amigo invejosamente. James sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo ao perceber para onde a mão de uma morena estava indo. _**

**_Balançou a cabeça. Voltou o olhar para Lily. Percebeu que ela o estivera observando e que, consequentemente, viu Sirius aos agarros com a outra garota._**

**_Um clima estranho se estabeleceu sobre eles. Lily corou furiosamente. Novo desvio de olhares._**

**_-Hum, vou buscar algo para bebermos. Você quer?_**

**_James suspirou e assentiu._**

**_-O que você quiser está bom para mim._**

**_Ela o encarou por alguns segundos e saiu rapidamente dali. Quando o vulto da ruiva sumira por entre os casais que bailavam na pista, o maroto deixou-se afundar no sofá._**

**_-Ela esta fugindo de mim... – ele suspirou profundamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos._**

**_Ouviu um "mmm" que lhe era tão familiar e a garota murmurar o nome do amigo um tanto quanto sensualmente. James afundou mais ainda no sofá. Ele definitivamente não merecia aquilo... revirou os olhos._**

**_Ao que lhe parecia o quinto "Sirius" da garota, ele avistou o vestido vinho vindo em sua direção. Segundos depois Lily estendeu uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada para ele._**

**_-Única bebida disponível. – ela falou baixinho, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. – Infelizmente. _**

**_James a fitou estranhamente. Ela corou um pouco._**

**_-Não gostou? – seus olhos brilharam fracamente. Ela tornou a corar._**

**_-Não é isso. Só estou... surpreso. – ele abriu a garrafa. Fitou-a por uns segundos. Tomou um grande gole. A bebida desceu gostosamente pela sua garganta. – Infelizmente, Lily?_**

**_-Bem, estamos numa formatura. – novamente o tom baixo na voz. – Esperava que ao menos eles servissem vinho, não?_**

**_James exibiu um fraco sorriso._**

**_-Aprecia vinhos, Lily Evans?_**

**_-Somente em ocasiões especiais._**

**_-E essa seria uma?_**

**_Ela deu de ombros. Um desvio de olhares novamente._**

**_Um silêncio quase que constrangedor reinou entre eles. Com uma expressão aliviada, James constatou que os "mmm" haviam cessado. Mas bufou de raiva baixinho ao perceber que seu amigo devia estar num lugar mais apropriado. Não sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, mas irritava-o o fato de nem ao menos ter beijado a ruiva uma vez sequer._**

**_Mal percebeu quando a bebida tinha acabado. Muito menos quando a ruiva começou a balançar o pé ao ritmo da música, enquanto fitava os casais dançando animadamente._**

**_Tornou a suspirar. Colocou a garrafa em cima da mesa. Arriscou a se ajeitar lentamente no sofá. Chegou um pouco mais perto da ruiva. James repousou a mão no encosto do sofá. Desceu a mão lentamente. Enlaçou a ruiva pelo ombro._**

**_-Se importa?_**

**_Ela apenas o fitou corada e voltou a olhar para os casais um pouco mais à frente. Aproximou-se lentamente do pescoço dela. Sentiu aquele tão conhecido cheiro doce de lírios que emanava dele. Não mais resistiria. Começou a depositar beijos no pescoço dela. Lentamente. Beijos calmos. Profundos. Longos. Sensuais. Avassaladores. Ela tremeu um pouco. Ele não se importou. Apertou o ombro dela fortemente. Beijou seu pescoço com mais desejo. Trouxe-a mais para perto de si._**

**_O suspiro dela saiu falho. Ele inclinou a cabeça dela levemente. Sentiu a mão dela apertar sua coxa levemente. Enlouqueceu._**

**_-James... pára._**

**_Ele não estava disposto a faze-lo. Beijou seu pescoço com mais ardor. Ela apertou sua coxa fortemente. Ele sentiu uma leve dor._**

**_Um novo suspiro. Ele se separou dela lentamente. Voltou a sentar-se direito no sofá. Bufou de raiva._**

**_-O que foi agora?_**

**_Bufou de raiva novamente. O "amigável" professor de poções, Horace Slughorn, vinha na direção deles. Automaticamente fechou a cara. O outro alargou o sorriso._**

**_-Lily, Lily Evans, minha querida._**

**_James afundou no banco extremamente desgostoso. Lily exibiu um fraco sorriso._**

**_-Ah, olá professor._**

**_-Se divertindo muito, minha querida? – James revirou os olhos. Cruzou os braços. ("Ela até se divertiria um pouco, se você não tivesse nos atrapalhado"). – Olá Potter. Você está com ele, Lily, suponho, não?_**

**_Ela assentiu levemente._**

**_-Sim, estou professor. – ela o fitou de soslaio e sorriu fracamente. James tentou exibir uma feição mais "amigável". – Para as duas perguntas. – ela alargou o sorriso._**

**_-Só lamento o fato de não ter aceitado o convite de um dos meus ex-alunos. – ele suspirou. James sentiu o sangue ferver. – Bem, bem... de qualquer modo, lamento muito o fato de perder uma das minhas mais brilhantes alunas!_**

**_James bocejou falsamente. Ajeitou-se nervosamente no banco. Será que ele não percebia que ele queria ficar a sós com a Lily?_**

**_-Ah, imagina professor. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas acho que era o que se esperaria de alguém que só faltou comer os livros._**

**_Horace_****_ riu fracamente._**

**_-Uma aluna muito dedicada, brilhante! Prometa que aparecerá amanhã nas masmorras, Lily, sim? Será nossa última reunião._**

**_-Sim, professor. Farei de tudo para ir._**

**_James ajeitou-se no sofá e tornou a abraçar Lily pelos ombros quando o vulto do professor sumira da sua vista._**

**_-Não sei qual a graça que você vê em ir para essas "reuniões", ele é um perfeito puxa-saco, isso sim!_**

**_A ruiva riu fracamente._**

**_-Ah, James, também não precisa ficar assim._**

**_-Qual é, Lily? O cara só falta beijar o chão que você passa!_**

**_Ela ficou ligeiramente envergonhada._**

**_-Bom, eu preferia que ele jogasse pétalas de rosas por onde eu iria passar. Talvez um tapete vermelho._**

**_Ele riu. A abraçou mais forte._**

**_-Quer dançar um pouco?_**

**_-Ah, James, não sei se devemos..._**

**_-Por que?_**

**_-Hum, bem... não sou muito boa em danças._**

**_James se levantou rapidamente e estendeu a mão para ela._**

**_-É só você me acompanhar que eu te ensino._**

**_Ela segurou a mão dele. Ela corou um pouco ao sentir o terno beijo que ele dera._**

**_James a conduzira majestosamente até o meio da pista. Lily abaixou o olhar, sentindo-se um pouco incomodada com os olhares que automaticamente voltaram para ela. O maroto podia entreouvir cochichos. Não se importou com eles. _**

**_James enlaçou a cintura de Lily. Ela o abraçou pelas costas e recostou a cabeça em seu peito._**

**_-Até que você não é tão ruim assim. – ele falou calmamente, depois de alguns minutos de dança. _**

**_-Talvez seja pelo fato de você ser um bom professor. – ela falou num sussurro rouco._**

**_O maroto a abraçou mais forte. Continuou a conduzi-la na dança._**

**_-James... – ele a ouviu dizer baixinho, enquanto o abraçava mais forte. – Você... – ela rapidamente silenciou._**

**_-Lily?_**

**_-Você existe dentro de mim agora... – ela separou-se do abraço e sorriu fracamente._**

**_James não soube como reagir a isso. Parou automaticamente de dançar e a fitou surpreso. Estaria ela... apaixonada? Talvez nunca desse certo entre eles. Talvez ela não fosse a garota certa. Eram tão diferentes... tão iguais ao mesmo tempo. Ele não tinha certeza dos seus reais sentimentos. E se ela não fosse a garota certa? E se ele acabasse por se iludir e, consequentemente, a iludindo também? Sabia que ela, certamente, não era garota para se ficar uma noite somente, então, porque então insistira tanto se sabia que não mais se veriam quando eles desembarcassem na estação King Cross? Talvez fosse até mais cedo. Talvez aquela fosse a última vez em que estariam juntos. Sentia-se confuso. E, pela primeira vez, sentiu medo por estar ao lado de uma garota..._**_ daquela** garota.**_

**_-Lily, eu..._**

**_-Não fala nada... – ela murmurou. – Apenas, me abraça._**

**_Ele assim o fez e suspirou. Valeria a pena continuar com aquilo?_**

**_Os acordes do piano cessaram lentamente. Eles foram diminuindo os movimentos até parar. As luzes se apagaram por alguns segundos e começaram a piscar furiosamente, enquanto o ritmo da música se tornava mais rápida._**

**_Automaticamente, ela segurou a mão dele. Voltaram a ocupar a mesa de antes._**

**_-Obrigada pela dança. – ela falou rapidamente. – Agora... hum, vamos pegar alguma coisa para bebermos? Estou com sede._**

**_-Eu pego. – ele murmurou rapidamente. – Volto já._**

**_Com um olhar surpreso, James percebeu que agora os vinhos estavam permitidos na festa._**

**_-Talvez pelo horário. – ele murmurou ao constatar que já passava da meia-noite._**

**_Não parou para pensar. Pegou duas taças e uma garrafa. Voltou para a mesa extremamente sorridente._**

**_-Vinho? – ela indagou surpresa, quando ele exibiu a garrafa para ela._**

**_-Achei que iria gostar. – ele sorriu fracamente. _**

**_-Ah, sim, gostei. – ela o fitou com igual sorriso. – Mas como..._**

**_-Apareceu por agora._**

**_-Ah, entendi... – murmurou pensativa. – Hum, não vai se sentar? – completou com uma feição extremamente confusa._**

**_-Não. Acho que a balbúrdia em que aqui agora se instalou não é a melhor local para tomarmos vinho. – ele disse galanteador. _**

**_-Um lugar mais apropriado, suponho?_**

**_Ele assentiu._**

**_-Concorda?_**

**_Ela concordou levemente com um aceno da cabeça._**

**_-O som está me incomodando um pouco._**

**_Seguiram em profundo silêncio. Enquanto caminhavam, James apertava a garrafa fortemente. ( Será que estava arrependido do que fez? Sentia medo?). Fitou a garota que seguia ao seu lado em silêncio. Estaria ela gostando realmente dele? Suspirou profundamente. Talvez devesse parar por ali. Abriu a boca. A fechou no minuto seguinte. Odiava aquela maldita indecisão. Fechou os olhos levemente. Se tinha começado, então, por que não terminar logo com isso? Não é da natureza dos Grifinórios deixarem de lado os seus objetivos. ( Não era da natureza de James Potter desistir ). Estava decidido. Iria até o fim, seja ele qual fosse._**

**_Eles tomaram alguns atalhos. Pararam na tão conhecida Sala Precisa. James sabia que era um dos poucos que sabia da existência daquela sala. Passou três vezes pelo local. Lily apenas a observava confusa. A ruiva exibiu um olhar surpreso. Uma porta se materializara do nada?_**

**_-Que sala é essa? – a ruiva indagou._**

**_-Chamasse Sala Precisa. Nós passamos três vezes por esse corredor, pensando firmemente no que gostaríamos de pedir e ela toma a forma que acha mais apropriada para o momento. – ele exibiu um fraco sorriso. Abriu a porta calmamente.. – Poucos são o que conhecem essa sala._**

**_-Mas, se você a conhece... o Sirius e o Remo certamente devem conhecer, não é?_**

**_James assentiu._**

**_-Então, por que eles não a utilizaram em seu lugar?O Sirius, por exemplo, ele saiu primeiro do que nós do salão. Ele não estaria aqui?_**

**_-Não. Eles já possuem seus lugares apropriados. – ele respondeu. Na realidade, pedira para os amigos que deixassem a sala para ele... para o caso dele precisar dela. ( "Não que eu já estivesse pensando em fazer isso com a Evans, não, nunca. Ou pensei?")._**

**_Lily_****_ entrou na sala e deixou escapar uma exclamação de espanto. Sentiu-se praticamente num harém – sem as odaliscas, certamente._**

**_Apesar de noite, tênues raios solares iluminavam o local. As paredes eram de cor creme. Almofadas coloridas estavam espalhadas ao redor de um aparentemente e confortável tapete listrado. _**

**_A cama encontrava-se no centro do quarto. E uma seda branca substituía o cortinado. Ela agora esvoaçava lentamente dando um ar sensual ao cenário. Lily podia jurar que ouvira o canto de algum pássaro ao longe. James a viu sorrir. A um canto, uma porta branca e uma mesa cheia de comida e bebidas se fazia presente ao seu lado._**

**_-Perfeita. – ele murmurou fracamente._**

**_Ela pulou de susto e sorriu para ele._**

**_Sentaram-se nas almofadas. Lily retirou a sandália lentamente. Ela sentiu a textura macia da pele sobre seus pés. James retirou os sapatos. Suspirou. Algum tempo depois colocou as duas taças em cima do tapete._**

**_Ele viu que ela o observava atentamente enquanto abria o vinho cuidadoso. O maroto pegou uma das taças e entregou a ruiva. Ela o segurou com dedos trêmulos._**

**_-Nervosa?_**

**_-Não sei... talvez esteja um pouco._**

**_-Lily, não farei nada que você não queira._**

**_-Eu sei. – ela falou docemente enquanto ele colocava a bebida em sua taça._**

**_Lily_****_ observou em silêncio o maroto encher a dele e depositar a garrafa num canto. Ele ergueu a taça. Passou a mão pelos cabelos com a mão livre._**

**_-Tim, tim. – ela falou com um sorriso enquanto batia a taça uma na outra._**

**_Beberam todo o conteúdo enquanto se encaravam. Depois dessa taça, outra e mais outra. Perdeu as contas de quantas garrafas já tinham bebido, só sabia que a que agora estava aberta se encontrava na metade. James tornou a encher a taça da ruiva Observou-a de soslaio. Percebeu que ela o observava com um olhar de extremo desejo._**

**_Encheu a sua e tomou todo o conteúdo rapidamente. Lily continuava a fita-lo da mesma maneira. Ela bebia o vinho do seu copo calmamente._**

**_Percebeu que ela segurou seu braço. Sentiu um arrepio quando ela tomou-lhe a taça da mão. A fitou surpreso. Calmamente Lily colocou a taça dele no chão, juntamente com a dela._**

**_-Me beija... – ela murmurou suplicante. – Agora. – terminou num tom um pouco imperativo._**

**_James sorriu marotamente. Passou a mão pelos cabelos. Em seguida, segurou a face esquerda dela lentamente. A ruiva fechou os olhos. Entreabriu os lábios. O gosto de vinho da sua boca se misturou ao do dela. Eles aprofundaram o beijo mutuamente._**

**_Lily_****_ ajoelhou-se. Ele a segurou pela nuca. Trouxe-a mais para perto de si. Ele espalmou sua mão nas costas dela. A explorou lentamente, percorrendo cada canto das costas dela desejosamente. Ouviu-a soltar um breve suspiro. Ele aprofundou o beijo com fervor._**

**_As mãos ágeis dela subiam as vestes dele lentamente. James procurava ansiosamente pelo zíper, botão ou laço do vestido que ela usava. Suspirou por entre os lábios dela ao perceber que não estava encontrando._**

**_Eles se separaram relutantes. James se aproximou dela mesmo assim. Lily pôs as mãos em seus lábios. Ela retirou a veste azul de bruxo de James calmamente.._**

**_-Lily, você... – ele sussurrou ofegante, enquanto ela jogava a roupa dele para um canto._**

**_-Não fala nada... apenas continua. – ela falou enquanto beijava o ombro dele._**

**_James sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Talvez ela sentisse o mesmo que ele estava sentindo agora... um imenso desejo de te-la em seus braços e dormir com ela aquela noite mesmo._**

**_Voltaram a se beijar ansiosamente... mais profundamente. Desejosos. Um fogo os consumia. Aumentado pela proximidade entre os corpos. Os dedos dele contornavam levemente o decote do vestido dela. Ela entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo dele. _**

**_Subiu o beijo lentamente pelo rosto da ruiva. Roçou os lábios pelas suas bochechas. Chegou à sua orelha. Deu uma leve mordiscada. Lily soltou um longo suspiro. Ele sentiu que ela apertou seus cabelos amavelmente. Ele sentiu um arrepio percorreu o seu corpo quando ela sussurra o primeiro "James...". Tornou a percorrer o caminho de volta aos lábios dela. Beijou-a intensamente. Sentiu o desejo aumentar cada vez mais dentro de si._**

**_James não queria ser racional no momento, duvidava que ela também estivesse pensando racionalmente..._**

**_Mãos que alisavam todo o corpo da ruiva agilmente. Ansiosamente. Lábios que não desejavam se separar. Buscavam um ao outro como se aquela falta de contato os causassem dor. Ele encontrou o zíper do vestido dela. Lily correu os dedos levemente pela barriga dele. James sentia-se enlouquecido. Excitado. Puxou-a mais para perto de si, apesar de não ter mais o que aproximar._**

**_James a abraçou firmemente pela cintura e se levantou, obrigando-a a fazer o mesmo._**

**_Dedos que alisaram levemente o bordado do vestido dela, antes de começar a retirar uma das mangas e descer lentamente o zíper com a outra._**

**_Lily_****_ separou-se dos lábios dele. Ela depositou beijos em sua bochecha, descendo lentamente até chegar ao seu ombro. James pode sentir o vestido escorregar lentamente por entre sua pele e a dela. Apertou-a mais contra si. A pele dela estava extremamente quente. Era como se estivesse nas nuvens. Aquele corpo rente ao seu. Aquele calor. Aquelas mãos sobre seu corpo. As mãos dele sobre aquele corpo. Beijou o ombro dela sedentamente. _**

**_Num sincronismo improvisado, eles foram subindo os beijos. Roçaram os lábios pelo rosto. Finalmente se encontraram. Começaram a se beijar sensualmente._**

**_Ele não sabia se era ela quem começou a puxa-lo em direção a cama. Talvez fosse ele que começava a guia-la até lá._**

**_As mãos dele subiam lentamente pela barriga dela. As dela, ao mesmo tempo desciam pelas suas costas até chegar em sua calça._**

**_Ela se inclinou levemente para trás. Fez com que ele se deitasse na cama com ela. Sentiu unhas arranharem suas costas levemente..."_**

**-Lily... – ele murmurou num sussurro rouco. De repente, a imagem da ruiva sumira e tudo a sua volta ficou extremamente negro.**

**James abriu os olhos confuso. Suspirou profundamente. Ainda sentiu a respiração ofegante. Seus cabelos arrepiados estavam molhados de suor. Seu corpo inteiro fervia. Sonhara com aquilo novamente. A noite, a _única_ noite em que a teve em seus braços.**

**Soltou um longo suspiro. Deitou-se de bruços na cama. (Por que, por que depois de tantos anos passados não conseguia esquecer daquela noite?);**

**Um novo suspiro. Sentiu uma mão pousar de leve em seu peito. Uma cabeça repousar em seu ombro. Julia dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, sem ao menos perceber que, depois do que tiveram a poucas horas, ele estava pensando em outra.**

**-Oh, Merlim, por que você faz isso comigo? – ele murmurou com um gemido. – Por que, tendo essa morena a meu inteiro dispor, você me faz pensar nessa ruiva?**

**-James? – ela murmurou rouca, abrindo os olhos um pouco sonolenta.– Aconteceu alguma coisa?**

**Ele fitou os negros olhos da garota. Não pensou duas vezes. A beijou ansiosamente.**

**A garota apenas riu entre seus lábios e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço. **

**James rapidamente inverteu as posições, ficando por cima da garota.**

**-O que achar de nós... – ele sorriu marotamente.**

**Ela não disse nada, apenas tornou a beija-lo. Mal imaginava a garota que ele só estava fazendo isso para esquecer... mesmo sabendo que aqueles olhos verdes e cabelos acaju seriam, para ele, _inesquecíveis.

* * *

_**

**James andava sozinho pelas ruas de Londres. Suspirou. Novamente uma busca sem sucesso. (" Por que ela não aparecia?") A dor se tornava quase que insuportável. Fechou o sobretudo sobre o corpo, sentindo um leve calafrio percorre-lo. Sua respiração embaçava próximo a sua boca e o ar que inspirava lhe vinha frio... assim como se sentia por dentro.**

**Ansiava pelo calor daquela ruiva novamente em seus braços. Aquilo era praticamente uma obsessão. A cada dia que passava sentia-se cada vez mais nostálgico, entediado, desejoso, ansioso... insano. Colocou as mãos no bolso. Era fria madrugada. A rua estava completamente deserta e uma neve neblina caía sobre ele, os olhos fitaram a neve que povoava o chão.**

**Sentia um aperto no coração. Sabia que aquele aperto só cessaria se visse aqueles rubros cabelos novamente. Tentou não se lembrar do último olhar que avistara naqueles outrora brilhantes olhos verdes. Era como se... como ela houvesse perdido a vontade de viver. Ele não chegara a se aproximar o bastante dela, apenas a fitou ternamente enquanto Remus a consolara. Desejava estar no lugar dele aquele momento, mas seu medo... seu medo não o deixou se aproximar. Temia piorar a situação. Temia ter que esclarecer erros passados, erros que ainda tinha preferência de esconder. E temia, acima de tudo, vê-la chorar... por ele.**

**Um novo suspiro se fez presente. Sabia que, quem o olhasse agora, poderia ver o mesmo olhar de perda da vontade de viver que ele viu em Lily anos atrás. ( " Seria tudo diferente não tivesse abandonado-a aquela noite? Estaria eles agora juntos? Ainda teria a chance de faze-la feliz?").**

**Vagou até o amanhecer. Resolveu finalmente voltar para casa e descansar um pouco.**

**Quando acordou, já anoitecera. Suspirou profundamente. Não gostava muito de trocar o dia pela noite. Teria que tentar reverter isso, ou passaria o resto dos dias vivendo uma vida noturna.**

**Riu fracamente dos exageros dos seus próprios pensamentos e se levantou um pouco relutante. Espreguiçou-se lentamente e fitou o céu estrelado através da janela. Balançou a cabeça rapidamente. Estava pensando nela novamente. Suspirou.**

**Tiago se fitou e percebeu que ainda se encontrava com a roupa da noite anterior. Tirou-a de qualquer maneira e foi para o banheiro. Tudo o que precisava no momento era de um bom banho.**

**Estava vestindo o roupão quando o som de alguém aparatando na sua sala se fez presente. Automaticamente ergue a varinha em posição de defesa e silencia.**

**-James? Você está aí? – a voz de Sirius se fez presente. – Pontas?**

**-O que foi Sirius? – ele grita de volta, guardando a varinha no bolso novamente. – Você sabia que não dói avisar para mim quando você vai vir para minha casa? Me pouparia sustos.**

**-Está composto? – ele falou num tom maroto.**

**-Entre para ver. – ele respondeu, brincando. – Estou a sua espera, Almofadinhas.**

**Duas gargalhadas foram ouvidas e os resmungos de um terceiro. James sorriu, Remus e Peter também vieram.**

**-Pontas, posso saber por que você dorme tanto? **

**Sirius**** entrou no quarto, ainda sobre os risos dos outros dois amigos.**

**-Talvez ele tenha passado a noite acompanhado. – falou Rabicho rapidamente.**

**-Quem dera fosse verdade... – James falou num suspiro. Novamente Lily viera a sua lembrança. E novamente ele sofria muito com tudo aquilo. – Mas, o que vocês vieram fazer aqui? – ele completou mais radiante.**

**-Bom... os marotos nunca mais se reuniram para outros fins a não ser trabalho e Ordem da Fênix. Pois bem, eu... – Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu marotamente. –... nós... – completou ao ver a careta de Remo. – ... decidimos nos reunir hoje, para fins _besteirais_. Nada de trabalho, nada de guerra e, principalmente, nada de _ruivas_. – ele apertou os olhos e fitou James atentamente.**

**-Ok. – James ergueu a mão direita e fez uma feição falsamente angelical. – Juro solenemente que farei o possível e o impossível para não falar sobre Lily Evans nesse "encontro".**

**-E, como você mora aqui mesmo em Hogsmeade, nada melhor do que virmos até aqui. – completou Remus sorridente. **

**-Vamos, James, se apronte logo de uma vez! – murmurou Sirius emburrado.**

**-Ansioso para me ver sem roupa, Almofadinhas?**

**Remus**** e Peter gargalharam, enquanto Sirius cruzava os braços.**

**-Merlim me livre de tal visão, James. Estamos esperando na sala.**

**James riu fracamente. Começou a se aprontar. Quem sabe? Sair um pouco com os amigos poderia lhe animar consideravelmente. Talvez valesse a pena.**

**James sentiu-se relativamente melhor enquanto caminhavam distraídos pelos povoados de Hogsmeade. Riu consigo mesmo. Passava por ali quase todos os dias, mas a felicidade que agora o invadia nunca era sentida. Talvez pelo fato dele e dos marotos estarem relembrando os velhos tempos.**

**Apesar de tudo, aquele lugar lhe trouxera lembranças de tempos felizes. Tempos longe da guerra e de tudo o que eles estavam passando agora. Sorriu radiante para os amigos. Eles lhe retribuíram o sorriso. Olhou a neve aos seus pés. Relembrou as acirradas guerras de neve que eles e os amigos promoviam. Relembrou as intermináveis azarações e traquinagens que eles e os amigos bolavam. Relembrou as noites de Lua Cheia. O treinamento para se transformarem em animagos. As partidas de quadribol. até mesmo os foras mais hilários que a ruiva dera nele. Sentiu ânsias de voltar aquele tempo. Sentia ânsias de ser feliz novamente.**

**-Eu sabia que ia fazer bem a ele... – sussurrou Sirius para Remus – daqui a pouco vai dar pulinhos de alegria e sair por aí saltitando. **

**Remus**** prendeu o riso.**

**-Vamos entrar? – James apontou para a entrada do "Três Vassouras". – Ah, há muito tempo não tomo uma cerveja amanteigada.**

**-E você ainda diz que mora aqui? – retrucou Sirius indignado. – Se eu pudesse não sairia desse bar.**

**-Algum interesse numa certa Madame, Sirius? – Remus perguntou como quem não quer nada.**

**Sirius**** sorriu marotamente e estufou o peito.**

**-Estou a procura de mulheres mais velhas, para com que elas eu possa aprender um pouco mais do que eu já sei desse universo imenso que se chama mulher.**

**Ele enxugou falsas lágrimas e exibiu uma feição solene e cômica.**

**James revirou os olhos. Gargalhou como há muito tempo não fazia. Entrou no recinto ainda risonho. Os amigos os seguiram.**

**-A M. Rosmerta não vai gostar nada do que você acabou de revelar, Sirius. Ou será que vai? – ele indagou. Tornou a querer rir. Sua risada se perdeu no meio de sua garganta ao reconhecer aqueles rubros cabelos sentada numa mesa a um canto.**

**Sentiu um calor invadir o seu corpo. A boca secou. Sentiu o estômago trocar de lugar com o seu coração. De repente, sentiu-se ofegante... Seria ela?**

**-Evans? Lily Evans?**

**Os outros pararam de rir automaticamente, a ruiva ergue o olhar e James suspira aliviado... Era ela.**

**xxxxx**

**Lily**** caminhava pelas ruas levemente cobertas de neve do povoado. O casaco longo, preto, sem vida, os cabelos acaju presos num rabo de cavalo, os olhos verdes sem brilho, um cachecol vermelho, as mãos com luvas grossas para proteger do frio dentro dos bolsos. Ali estava ela... seus vinte e um anos que procuraram passar rapidamente. A infância feliz, a descoberta de ser bruxa, a entrada na escola de magia e bruxaria, os estudos, a monitoria, um garoto em especial a provoca-la, a monitoria-chefe, a última semana na escola, a imagem vaga da noite de formatura, o riso e o beijo de um garoto ( "Como ele se chamava? Henrique? Jorge? Não, James" ), a morte dos pais, o choque de uma realidade em guerra, o mundo perfeito que havia construído se desmoronando, o castelinho de areia derrubado por uma grande e avassaladora onda.**

**Ela pára no meio da rua. Alguns flocos de neve começavam a cair. Um suspiro. Decide entrar no bar que havia ali por perto. ( "Há quanto tempo não ia até ali? 5 meses? 1 ano? Parecia uma eternidade!"). O ambiente cheio, quente, calmo. Pede uma cerveja amanteigada. Estava sendo uma longa noite. Procura uma mesa, havia uma no fundo, ao lado de uma janela. Como podia ter perdido toda a inocência de uma vez? Queria voltar a ser aquela garotinha do castelo, aquela em que a única preocupação era passar nas provas e voltar para casa depois delas. Como puderam tirar isto dela? Por que deixaram apenas aquele medo? Aquela desesperança? A vontade de morrer? Por que se afastara dos amigos? Onde estariam? Estariam vivos? Estariam mortos, levados pela injustiça da guerra? Merecia ela ficar sozinha? Merecia ela tanta dor? ( Merecia ela a vida depois de tantos corajosos haviam perdido-a?).**

**O que diriam os seus pais agora que ela não pensava mais em tentar agradar ninguém? O que diriam aqueles que a conheceram? ( Diriam que ela havia falhado? Que era fraca? Ou que todos caem? Que até mesmo os anjos caem? ).**

**Ela havia se cobrado tanto. Ela havia se esforçado tanto. Ela havia atentado tanto. ( Ou será que havia vivido dentro de um espelho, onde tudo o que pensava ser bom era mal? Será que havia dado as costas para a felicidade?).**

**Novo gole de cerveja. Retira o cachecol, a cerveja esquentava. Passa a observar o interior do bar. Todos pareciam felizes. Todos pareciam preocupados demais consigo mesmos para pensar em mais alguém ( E quem pensaria por todos? Quem procuraria o bem? Haveriam todos morrido? Caído em um abismo de ignorância? ).**

**A porta do bar se abre. Um grupo entra, conversando animadamente. Ela desvia o olhar. Risadas são ouvidas. Deviam ser jovens. Seu olhar passa para a caneca em suas mãos. Suspiro. Como a vida pode ser tão injusta? ( Ou será que a injusta era ela?).**

**-Evans? Lily Evans?**

**Ela olha para o rapaz que a chamava. Fazia parte do grupo que chegara fazendo barulho.**

**-Sim?**

**Ela não estava apta para uma conversa. Ele logo viria isso e iria embora.**

**-Não se lembra de mim? Potter, James Potter.**

**Ele se senta na cadeira à frente dela. E a observa intrigado. Novo suspiro de Lily. Ela sabia quem ele era. Havia lembrado dele a pouco.**

**-Eu me lembro de você, sim. Desculpe.**

**A educação que havia recebido. A máscara que haviam lhe ensinado a por. Ela não sentia necessidade de usa-los. Logo tudo terminaria. Ela olha para os próprios pulos. Doeria corta-los? ( A morte seria rápida? Seria indolor? Haveriam anjos ou demônios?).**

**-Você não me parece legal, Lily.**

**Ela sorri ironicamente a menção do nome pelo qual James sempre a chamava. ( Isso era antes dele sumir. Havia sido durante a formatura? Havia sido depois? Por que tudo lhe era tão vago? Lembrava-se dos beijos dele. Sentiu apenas um leve arrepio ).**

**-Eu to bem.**

**Novo suspiro. Novo gole de cerveja amanteigada. Olha para o rapaz. Os cabelos negros bagunçados, os olhos castanho-esverdeados ( Cheios de preocupação?), o jeito jovial.**

**-Você mudou muito, Lils.**

**-Todos mudam um dia.**

**-Não do jeito que você está mudando. É como se...**

**Ele para de falar. Ela olha para a janela. Para o copo. Um novo gole de cerveja. Olha para o rapaz. Alguns fios se soltam do rabo de cavalo e caem para a frente do rosto. Ele se adianta para ajeita-los. Ela recua imediatamente.**

**-Não vou lhe fazer mal... não mais.**

**Foi a vez dele suspirar. Ele senta e passar a contemplar o próprio copo.**

**-Desde que a escola acabou. – ele continua a olhar para o copo. – Desde aquele dia... Eu desejei te rever. Depois que eu... – ele tornou a suspirar. Ela o fitou confusa. – Eu desejei te rever. Pensava até que Voldemort, ou vulgarmente falando, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, tivesse... te matado.**

**-Ninguém daria por minha falta. – ela fala finalmente e o olhar dele sobe para reencontrar os dela. Os olhos dele tinham lágrimas ( Amor? Carinho? Preocupação? ) e brilharam intensamente ( Teria um pouco de arrependimento pelos erros passados? Que erros seriam esses? ).**

**_-Eu _daria por sua falta.**

**Novo desvio de olhar. Novo reencontro.**

**-Você sempre foi cabeça-dura e nunca reparou que eu realmente gostava de você, não é mesmo?**

**-Você era o Don Juan da escola. Eu não posso fazer parte de uma lista. – lembrou-se vagamente que já fez parte dela.**

**-Você nunca teria feito parte de uma lista, Lily! Eu realmente gostava de você.**

**-E o abandono?**

**Um vestido caindo no chão. O corpo dele sobre o seu. A cama vazia ao seu lado. Lembranças vagas. Silêncio em resposta.**

**-Lily... eu tive medo. – ele voltou o olhar para o copo. – Medo de que não pudesse dar certo. Medo de que não pudesse te fazer feliz, como eu gostaria que você fosse. Eu sei que... foi tolice minha. Mas, Lily, tudo aconteceu muito rápido... nós fizemos tudo muito rápido. Foi... foi um choque para mim. Eu fiquei... confuso. Nunca havia sentido com mulher alguma o que eu senti quando estive com você.**

**Ela corou um pouco quando viu um flash do momento em que teve com James. Os corpos e os lábios se procuravam como se a vida deles dependessem daquilo. Suspirou.**

**-Eu ainda não acredito no que você está fazendo consigo mesma, Lily! Você está se destruindo aos poucos!**

**-Eu estou bem!**

**Por que a mentira? Você não está bem. Talvez nunca fique bem. Por que não procurou ajuda?**

**-Não, você não está bem. Eu vejo isso nos seus olhos.**

**Ele respirava ofegantemente, da mesma maneira que estivera respirando a anos atrás, mas por um motivo diferente. Ele podia ver a tristeza nos olhos sem brilho dela. Podia sentir as dúvidas dela ( Por que ele sempre olha como se pudesse ver através de mim?). E algo lhe dizia que, se não fizesse algo, ela nunca sairia daquele poço. Do mesmo poço em que ele quase se afundara por causa dela.**

**-Quer dar uma volta?**

**Ela se ouve perguntando e não acredita. Era como se tivessem-na ligado no automático. Não tinha mais controle no que fazia. Como naquela noite... Isso lhe deu medo.**

**Ele concordou com o que ela propunha. Devia ajuda-la. Por mais que houvesse prometido a si mesmo que a esqueceria – sem contudo conseguir – , não podia deixa-la para trás agora. Não podia simplesmente virar aquela página incompleta do livro que é a sua vida.**

**Eles se levantam e saem do bar. Ela ajeita o cachecol no pescoço. Um pouco de neve caía. Começam a caminhar por Hogsmeade tranquilamente. Ela observava o chão. Por que havia chamado-o para dar uma volta? O que pretendia com isto? ( Proteção? Amparo?).**

**Uma lágrima escorreu. Depois outra e mais outra. Por que estava chorando? Sua alma estava tão destruída assim?**

**-Hey! – ele pára de andar e fica na frente dela. Estava muito frio. Algumas lágrimas dela estavam congeladas. – Calma...**

**Ele a abraça, enquanto ela soluçava sem parar.**

**-Lily, sei que não confia em mim. Ainda mas depois de tudo o que eu fiz com você. – suspiro. – Mas, minha casa é aqui perto. Vamos até lá?**

**Ele sabia que ela recusaria, mas não custava tentar.**

**-Eu quero.**

**O que ela estava fazendo? Estava louca? ( Precisava de ajuda? Precisava de proteção?).**

**Sentiu os braços dele passarem pelos seus ombros e envolverem-na. E, pela primeira vez em muito tempo sentiu-se protegida.**

**O tempo passou rápido e logo ele tirava os braços dela. Um frio lhe cortou o corpo e como reflexo, ela segurou no braço dele, fazendo-o tomar um susto.**

**-Calma, Lily, só vou pegar as chaves. **

**Devagar e a contragosto ela soltou o braço dele. Ele rapidamente achou as chaves no sobretudo e abriu a porta, dando passagem para ela. Lily entrou, enquanto ele acendeu a luz e trancou a porta. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos de nervoso.**

**-Não ligue para a bagunça. É que... bem, eu não esperava visitas. – ela rapidamente fez menção de se desculpar. – Mas te ter aqui é um sonho.**

**Ela desviou os olhos dele e passou a observar a sala. Uma mesa a um canto, uma estante, sofás. E papéis, muitos papéis. ( "Que segredos aqueles papéis escondiam? Seriam cartas? Cartas de amor? Poemas? Desenhos? Relatórios? Estariam em branco como ela se sentia antes da chegada dele? Uma folha em branco sendo levada pelo vento?"). E um pomo de ouro. Ela riu como a muito não ria, ele seguiu o olhar dela e viu o pomo voando sobre a estante.**

**-Acho que hoje chove granizo! Fiz Lily Evans sorrir!**

**Ela deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo para ele. James, extremamente surpreso, prendeu a respiração.**

**-Vou ligar o aquecedor central. – ele disse depois de alguns minutos. Deu uma batida de varinha numa parede e a casa começou a esquentar. – Quer tirar o casaco?**

**Ele retira o próprio, enquanto ela começa a desabotoar o dela. Por baixo ela suava um twin-sit vermelho e uma calça jeans. Como o casaquinho estava aberto, a regata debaixo aparecia bem, marcando as belas curvas da ruiva. Depois de tirar o sobretudo, as luvas e o cachecol, e de James coloca-los em um armário, ele a leva até a cozinha, onde conjura chá para ambos.**

**-Então... – ele bebe um pouco do chá. – Posso saber o que anda te entristecendo?**

**Lily**** olhou para a própria xícara.**

**-A vida é tão injusta. – ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. – Não acha?**

**James estava sério como ela nunca havia visto (Amadureceu?). Estava encantador. Ele concorda com a cabeça e a encara.**

**-Eu sei disso a mais tempo do que você.**

**Lily**** olha para ele, sem entender, enquanto o garoto levantava e ia até a janela sobre a pia.**

**-Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ele não a encarava, mas podia vê-la através do reflexo do vidro. Viu que ela concordara e continuou. – Por que você não acreditou que eu gostava realmente de você? Eu sei que eu agi errado e tudo o mais... – ele suspirou. – Mas, eu realmente te amava. Talvez o fato de você nunca ter dito que acreditava em mim, me fez ter aquela dúvida... e achar que nada daria certo entre nós. Que o nosso amor nunca havia sido feito para durar.**

**Lily**** sentiu o chão faltar sob os seus pés. Estava ali procurando apoio, enquanto ele lhe fazia uma pergunta sobre um tempo que lhe parecia distante. Muito distante. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que responder. Ele se virou, se apoiou na pia e cruzou os braços seriamente.**

**-O que te importa agora? – ela finalmente conseguiu dizer algo.**

**-Eu passei todos esses anos tentando achar uma resposta. – ele mantinha um olhar serio. – Apenas preciso saber.**

**-Você está agindo como uma criança. – ela se levanta, ameaçando ir embora. – Obrigada pelo chá, mas é melhor eu ir embora.**

**Contudo, ela nem ao menos se moveu. Parou de imediato quando ele vai calmamente até ela, até ficar próximo o suficiente.**

**-Você não disse que ia?**

**A respiração dela estava ofegante. Por que tinha que ficar assim quando chegava perto dele? Novos flashes da noite de formatura povoaram sua mente. Suspirou.**

**Ele sorriu ao ver a confusão nos olhos dela. Não a deixaria escapar, não mais. Não depois de que percebera os seus reais sentimentos. Uma nova mecha cai em direção ao rosto da garota, enquanto ele se adiantava e colocava outra para trás da orelha da ruiva. O toque dele era reconfortante.**

**Da orelha, ele começa a lhe acariciar o rosto. Ela fecha os olhos, maravilhada. O sorriso dele aumenta. Se alguns anos atrás lhe dissessem que ele estaria ali com ela, ela teria rido. Mas agora, tudo o que ela queria era estar nos braços dele... novamente. Para sempre.**

**James não podia resistir mais, a beijou de forma delicada. Como ela correspondeu, ele aprofundou o beijo, puxando-a mais para perto pela cintura, enquanto a ruiva envolvia o pescoço dele com os braços, para logo depois dar um pequeno impulso e enlaçar a cintura dele com as pernas.

* * *

**

**A campainha da casa toca insistentemente.**

**James vai correndo até ela e abre a porta. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettingrew entram por ela rapidamente.**

**-James Potter! - Sirius parecia irritado. - Você perdeu a reunião da ordem! Já viu que horas são? 2 e 34 da tarde! E...**

**-James é melhor eu ir andando e... - Lílian estaca ao ver os marotos reunidos na sala. A ruiva tinha os cabelos molhados e abotoava os botões do casaco do twin-sit.**

**-Lily? Lily Evans? - Lupin olhava de Lily para James e para Lily novamente. - Mas o que é que ela está fazendo aqui e na sua... - ele rapidamente parou de falar, como se o entendimento se fizesse presente. Sua feição de espanto automaticamente deu lugar a uma marota.**

**Lily**** olhava para James, que colocava as mãos no bolso e começava a se balançar na ponta dos pés.**

**-Eu não acredito, Pontas! - Sirius era o mais incrédulo dos três. - Até que enfim vocês se resolveram, não é?**

**James vai até Lily e a abraça.**

**-Eu quero que vocês conheçam a futura senhora Potter.**

**Lily**** sorri fracamente.

* * *

**

**A ruiva ajeita o vestido de noiva enquanto saia do carro na frente da construção ricamente ornamentada. Remus Lupin vai até ela e lhe oferece o braço.**

**Quando as portas se abrem, todos ficam de pé, e ao longe, na outra ponta do salão, James Potter a esperava com um dos seus mais lindos sorrisos.**

**A marcha nupcial começa a tocar, e lá ia ela em direção ao seu futuro... O perfeito e mais feliz futuro que ela podia imaginar para si mesma.**

**Naquele momento, todos do salão pareceram esquecer que havia uma guerra do lado de fora das paredes.**

**Remus**** entrega a noiva para seu devido par e vai se sentar em seu lugar. Os olhos de James brilhavam de um jeito que nunca havia brilhado antes. Era impossível dizer qual dos dois estava mais feliz.**

**Depois dos juramentos, um beijo selou o compromisso eterno.

* * *

**

**James chega em casa às oito horas da noite. Lily com seu barrigão de oito meses vai até ele e lhe dá um beijo rápido, porém apaixonado.**

**-Prendemos mais um comensal hoje, Lily. – ele sorri para a esposa. – Você vai ver, logo esta guerra irá acabar! E nós três... – ele passa a mão na barriga dela. – Vamos poder ter paz finalmente.**

**-Do jeito que você fala, eu realmente acredito. – ela abaixa a cabeça. – Mais ainda tenho medo, James.**

**-Minha flor... – ele levanta o rosto dela pelo queixo com o indicador. – Nada nem ninguém vai poder separar a gente. Você vai ver.**

**Eles se beijam de forma apaixonada, sendo interrompidos por um chute do bebê.**

**-Acho que o Harry quer atenção também. – Lily sorri.**

* * *

**Lisa - Bom, está aí. Apesar de sermos perversas, até que não deixamos a Lily e o James sofrerem muito... senti falta de mortes e maldições, você não maninha?**

**Isa - Com certeza...Mas um dia descontamos nossa raiva... **

**Lisa - Mas... matamos os pais da Lily... isso não conta?**

**Isa - Ah... Sim... Acho o.O...Mas pense... Inicialmente essa fic era pra ser super deprimente, eu me lembro quando comecei... Isso que dá escrever de madrugada ouvindo 'Devolva-me' e 'Love by Grace'**

**Lisa - Se bem que... eu escrevi a parte de James ouvindo "dois bicudos" e terminando com "Incomplete".**

**Isa - XDDDDD E eu terminei com 'Esperando na Janela' XDDDDDDD**

**Lisa – Daí origina-se o nome da fic, apesar de não ter nenhuma parte musical nela. Hehehehe. Mas estamos enrolando muito para o que queremos falar aqui, não é maninha/Lisa se perguntando porque sempre escreve as partes de James...XDDDD/**

**Isa - Nós queremos falar algo? o.O E você sempre escreve sobre o James porque Eu sempre escrevo sobre a Lily**

**Lisa - Ah... tem razão. Mas é claro que queremos... De que adianta escrevermos a fic se não recebermos nenhum comentário?**

**Isa - Tem razão /Pega a bazuca da familia Perversa e aponta para o leitor/ e Ai? Vai comentar ou não?**

**Lisa - Com certeza / pega uma metralhadora/ E se não comentarem a gente vai matar a Lily e o James huahahahaha / se bem que eles morrem mesmo...rsrs/**

**Isa - Então...A gente mata... Quem a gente mata, Lisa-chan?**

**Lisa - O FILCH! Seja boazinha, maninha, eu sempre quis mata-lo...huahahahaha**

**Isa - Mas isso é normal...A Gente tem que matar alguém importante... Tipo...A LULA GIGANTE!**

**Lisa - Com certeza! Se vocês não comentarem nos matamos a Lula Gigante! Mas... isso não seria uma ameaça, seria?**

**Isa - /Pensando/ Acho que sim o.o**

**Lisa - Mas... então... quem a gente mata/abaixa a metralhadora /**

**Isa - A Tya Silverghost!**

**Lisa - A Titia/ sorriso malefico /. Isso mesmo! Ela esta sendo muito malvada com a Lily e o Jay / olha a intimidade / em Promessas... Mas aí... a gente fica sem cap? o.O**

**Isa - É mesmo...Mas.../Cochichando/ É só para eles deixarem comment, a gente não precisa fazer...**

**Lisa - / sussurra de volta / Tem razão...**

**Isa/Lisa - Então... comentem!**

**Isa - Agora a gente tem que agradecer ao povo que ajudou, não?**

**Lisa - Que povo?**

**Isa - Ah... Sei lah, alguém te ajudou ou inspirou?**

**Lisa - Ana Carolina?**

**Isa - Também!... E a Mamãe Mylla e a Titia Silver-chan por terem nos tirado da duvida, não?**

**Lisa - Isso mesmo! E também a todos os outros membros nossa familia adorada que a gente ama tanto!**

**Isa - Ahan! Afinal, pervesa um dia Perversa para sempre/ Adoro trocadilho/**

**Isa - E não podemos esquecer da propaganda! Nós temos um blog! (Na verdade são tres)**

**Lisa - É mesmo... Eu ainda tenho que criar o meu...**

**Isa - E eu ja tenho o meu! E nós 'já ter' o nosso!**

**Lisa - E os endereços são:**

**(www)(lilydiary)(bigblogger)(com)(br)**

**(www)(perguntasmarotas)(blogspost)(com)**

**E o meu será...**

**(www)(tiagoparchment)(blogpost)(com)**

**Resta saber quando vou estrear o meu...huahahaha.**

**Isa/Lisa – Então... beijos para todos!**


End file.
